1. Field of Invention
At least some embodiments described herein relate generally to AC switching systems, and more particularly to high-speed switching within segments of AC switching systems and to devices that utilize high-speed switches.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Traditional power conversion approaches such as AC/DC buck bi-directional converters, DC/AC inverters, AC/AC converters (e.g., matrix converters), and Bipolar Switched Neutral Point Clamped (BSNPC) utilize AC switches. A typical AC switch generally includes transistors and diodes.